


Gut Feelings.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Cedric, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going to change. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Little one! Part of my BWAU.
> 
> I don't own.
> 
> ENJOY!

 

Nichole Diggory. She was a chaser. She loved being on the team, even though her captain was a slave driver when it came to practice. Even though Quidditch had been canceled that year, her captain kept them all practicing.

"Hey Nichole." She grinned at her friends as they made their way to class.

She laughed when one of her friend tripped. "Oh shut up." He said, before all of them burst out laughing.

It felt good to be on the team, she was in top physical condition because of it, and it left her with a restlessness, a need to be moving. She was full of life. She stopped her moving though, when they saw a group of students gathering on the bridge. When she looked she saw a flying carriage. She felt something deep down, a feeling like this was all going to change.

She grinned along with her friends when the ship burst through the surface of the lake.

And she was right, nothing was ever the same.

* * *

"Nichole Diggory!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? It is Fem!Cedric.
> 
> Just so you know, I looked up the names and picked them based on my findings. Almost all the names have meaning. All but Harriet and Viktoria. As far as I can remember.
> 
> Mars


End file.
